The Trials Of Pregnancy
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

King Arthur Pendragon walked into the throne room and smiled when he saw his husband, reading over a document which he held in one hand and fed himself with food with the other hand. "There you are."

Merlin looked up and smiled at his husband, kissing him as he took his seat beside him. "Afternoon Arthur. How is Morgana?"

"Mother and daughter are doing fine. I have never seen Leon looking so proud. Are you eating again? We had dinner not one hour ago."

"I know I just fancied some food. I think some days you are like that, yesterday I hardly ate anything."

"Well you are making up for it today."

"That I am." Just then the doors opened and the council walked in. "I am going to have a walk in the forest; I will leave you to your council." Merlin said as he stood up and kissed Arthur. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Merlin sat by a tree not far from the Camelot gates and leaned back against the tree, smiling at the lake in front of him, how calm it looked, Merlin was only sat there five minutes before his eyes started to close.

Merlin jumped up when an arrow whizzed past him, he turned on his heel and ran back through the gates of Camelot, through the lower town and stopped when he bumped into someone. "Merlin?"

"Arthur oh thank god. I was sitting by the lake when an arrow whizzed past me, just missed me I didn't stop to see who it was."

"Someone attacked you?" Arthur held Merlin close and looked over his shoulder. "Leon I am going into the forest to see if I can find who tried to attack my husband."

"I'm coming with you." Leon said, jumping forwards when he saw Merlin sag in Arthur's arms.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur said shaking his husband.

Merlin moaned and opened his eyes and looked at a panicked Arthur. "Arthur? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Don't worry me like that. Merlin I want you to go and rest and have Gaius check you over whilst me and Leon go and search for the man who tried to shoot you."

"Shoot me?" Merlin straightened up and looked around. "How? How did I get here?"

"You ran here Merlin, telling me someone fired an arrow at you."

"Really? Last thing I remember is falling asleep against the tree by the lake."

"You must have sleepwalked." Leon said.

"That's impossible." Arthur said. "Merlin was awake; his eyes were open and everything."

"But he was still sleeping Arthur. My mum used to sleepwalk but only did it when she was worried, father said in her sleep she would cook. Cook Arthur whilst sleeping."

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin. "So you dreamt it?"

"I must have done, last thing I remember is being by the lake dozing. I'm sorry if I worried you Arthur."

Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin into his arms. "Don't worry about it Merlin, as long as you are alright." he said, kissing Merlin's temple.

* * *

Morgana was laughing as she changed her daughter. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No. I have never sleepwalked before. I mean there is sleepwalking and then there is doing what I did. Morgana this isn't funny I really worried Arthur."

"I suppose you did, he is very protective of you."

Merlin smiled and took Morgana's daughter in his arms. "She is gorgeous Morgana, you must be so proud."

"Oh I am, Leon calls her his little princess."

Merlin gave a sad smile.

Morgana walked over and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's arm. "There are ways and means of having children."

"I know, just can't have a baby yet, Arthur has only been King a few months, he still needs to adjust, give it another year or so then I can think about getting pregnant."

"You can get pregnant?"

Merlin turned to see the surprise look on Morgana's face. "Yes. Being very powerful helps a lot." he said as he handed Morgana her daughter back.

"Seriously Merlin?" came a voice.

Both Morgana and Merlin turned to see Arthur stood in the doorway. "Merlin you can get pregnant?"

"Yes."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and picked him up and spun him around making the sorcerer laugh. "This is fantastic news. This means we can have children of our own."

Merlin laughed. "I know."

Arthur pulled back. "I can't wait until you are pregnant and start showing."

"What so then you can say I am fat and get back at me for when you said I called you fat when all I did was take a couple of sausages!" Merlin snapped and stormed from the room and leaving a stunned brother and sister staring at where he left.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked.

"He is probably just tired Arthur, he told me about what happened earlier, if he is napping in the day he isn't getting much sleep at night."

Arthur just nodded and kissed his niece on the head as he left to follow Merlin. Arthur had found Merlin not far from Morgana and Leon's chambers staring out of the window. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned and sighed when he saw Arthur slowly walked up to him. "I'm sorry Arthur. I'm just tired I didn't mean to snap."

"Sh." Arthur soothed as he took Merlin in his arms. "I know. Are you not sleeping well at night?"

"Some nights I sleep right through."

"And other nights?"

"Wake up a few times. But it is nothing more than how I used to be when I was your servant. I think it is because since I became your husband I don't run around and work all day like I used to."

"We will have to find something to make you extremely tired before going to bed then." Arthur said, smiling when Merlin laughed and buried his face into the blond's neck.

* * *

As the weeks went on Merlin had only sleepwalked twice once to wake and find himself coming back from the kitchens with a plate full of food and the other time he was woken by Arthur who was stood in front of him, he woke up and found Merlin gone and was surprised to find his husband sat on his throne fast asleep.

A few times he had panicked Arthur, he was woken by Merlin who was roughly shaking him, he sat up to see Merlin sat on his knees on their bed. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"The guards outside are laying on the floor unconscious."

Arthur jumped off the bed picked up his sword and hurried to the door, opening it he found his two knights standing on guard, turning when they heard the doors opening. "Is everything okay sire?"

"Everything is fine. Thank you." Arthur closed the door and walked over to the bed to find Merlin laying down, eyes closed, fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and gently shook his husband awake.

Merlin had looked up and seen Arthur he sighed. "What did I do this time?"

They had been to Gaius who had given Merlin a sleeping draught that would have him sleep through the night and it worked well, until three nights later he had woken Arthur up by sitting up and singing very loudly and very off key. No matter how many times Arthur shouted his name Merlin wouldn't wake, when a knight came rushing in Arthur said two words. "Get Gaius!"

By the time Gaius walked into Arthur and Merlin's chambers Merlin was awake apologising over and over again to Arthur who held him close.

Merlin looked up. "Gaius you need to do something I can't keep doing this to Arthur. I told him I can sleep in another room."

"And I say no Merlin; we will get to the bottom of this."

Gaius nodded. "I will do a full examination on you Merlin. Do you want me to do it now?"

"If you don't mind Gaius, the sooner we found out what's wrong and how to stop this, the better for all of us, especially Arthur, just last week I told him Camelot was under attack and to sound the warning bell. Fortunately Arthur looked back at me before leaving the room to see me fast asleep."

Gaius looked at Arthur who nodded. "It's true."

"I will get everything ready." Gaius said as he left the chambers.

Arthur stood up. "Come on sweetheart let's get dressed so Gaius can check you over."

"I'm sorry again Arthur."

"Don't be. You have nothing to apologise for." Once they were dressed Arthur took Merlin's hand. "Come on."

* * *

Ten minutes later found Merlin laying on his back on the bed in Gaius' quarters, the room lit up with candles and Arthur by his side holding his hand.

Gaius looked up from his book. "Right then Merlin I am going to examine you like you are a man."

"But I am a man Gaius."

"I know that Merlin. And then I am going to examine you as if you were a woman and then after that I will use magic to check you over."

"Can't you check him over first using magic?" Arthur asked. "If it is something to do with magic I don't want Merlin going through all the other examinations for nothing."

"Is that what you want Merlin?"

"I think that might be better. If you don't mind Gaius."

The physician nodded and picked up another book. "I am going to do every spell in here Merlin okay?"

Merlin nodded and tightened his hold on Arthur's hand. After ten minutes Gaius placed the book down and stared at the King and his husband. "Well I have found the answer Merlin. I know what's wrong with you."

Merlin sat up. "What is it Gaius? What's wrong with me?"

"You are pregnant."

Arthur dropped Merlin's hand. "Pregnant? How..?" Arthur cleared his throat. "That is what is causing Merlin to sleepwalk and talk and do all of those things in his sleep?"

"Yes." Gaius answered.

"But when Morgana was pregnant all she did was nap in the day eat a lot and have mood swings."

"Arthur I have had all of them." Merlin stated.

"Morgana didn't do what Merlin has been doing in his sleep though."

"Pregnancy affects different people in different ways. Merlin is nearly three months pregnant. Once he reaches that mark I suspect that what he is doing in his sleep will stop. With Merlin being powerful the baby will feed off his magic so it will make Merlin more tired."

"I can do things in the day and make sure I sleep through the night."

"Pregnant?" Arthur laughed and shook Gaius' hand, thanking him before picking Merlin up and carrying him from the physician's quarters.

Arthur placed Merlin in bed and got in beside him. "You know Merlin you can do what you have been doing all through the pregnancy I don't care, we are going to be a family and I love you for that."

Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face, kissing him gently. "I love you too Arthur."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

The following week Arthur announced to the court about Merlin and had Gaius explain how Merlin might be different with him being male and hasn't got an idea how differently it can affect him with him being male.

The court had congratulated Arthur and Merlin. Arthur had thanked them all and told the court to spread the word.

When the court left leaving Arthur and Merlin alone the King pulled his husband down and onto his lap and placed his hand on Merlin's stomach making the sorcerer laugh. "Are you going to be forever touching my stomach until I have the baby?"

"I might." Arthur answered, when Merlin raised his eyebrow Arthur smiled. "Okay I will be."

* * *

A few days later Arthur was halfway through his council meeting when the doors banged open and Merlin came rushing in. "Arthur thank god there is a fire in the market."

The rest of the council gasped and stood up and hurried towards the door. "Stop!" Arthur shouted. "There is no fire."

Merlin hurried over. "Arthur what is wrong with you? There is a fire and it is spreading."

Thankfully Arthur had worked out a way to find out when Merlin was sleeping and when he was really awake. He just couldn't believe he now had to do it in front of his council, why did Merlin have to have a nap during his council meeting?

Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin into a hug. "It's not time to get up yet sweetheart. Cuddle?"

Merlin smiled and hugged Arthur back. "Okay." he said sleepily and sagged in Arthur's arms.

"One word." the King threatened his council when he saw some of them with a smile on their faces. "Until I say otherwise if Merlin comes to you with an emergency like this then you bring him straight to me, spread the word."

When the council nodded Arthur picked his husband up. "Council is dismissed." he said as he carried his husband from the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Merlin woke up and saw Arthur sat at the table reading over some documents. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and stood up and walked over to Merlin. "How are you?"

"Good. Um... aren't you meant to be with your council?"

"Yes."

Merlin sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"Ran into the council room telling me there was a fire and that it was quickly spreading."

"I'm sorry. I will be glad when I reach my fourth month mark and then hopefully, if Gaius is right these... whatever they are will stop."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "I have told you I don't care if it carries on. Luckily I have found a way to see if you are sleeping or not."

"Oh good. Don't tell me what it is though until I stop."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I won't." Arthur answered kissing Merlin's temple.

* * *

Merlin was relieved to find out that Gaius was right, once he reached his fourth month mark him doing what he did during sleep had stopped. When he told of how happy he was to Arthur the King had laughed and kissed him telling him that he wondered what his fourth month would bring.

Gaius had told them all what most women go through some have moods some get very aroused, Arthur smirked at this; other women sailed through their pregnancy with no complications or problems whatsoever.

A few days into Merlin's fourth month Arthur worked out just how Merlin would be. At first he didn't notice it, it was just small touches of their hands, Merlin holding on to Arthur longer, Merlin latching on to Arthur as soon as he got into bed the following morning when Arthur would try and get out of bed Merlin would run his hand down Arthur's front which led to Arthur staying in bed another hour.

Arthur noticed this but Merlin had yet to realise it. A few days in Arthur was on his way to his council meeting and stopped when he heard his name called out. He turned to see his husband hurrying over to him. "Merlin sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin smiled, grabbing Arthur's hand and lace their fingers together. "I was wondering if I could sit in on a council meeting?"

"Really? You have been tired lately, you will only fall asleep, why don't you go and take a nap and I will come to you when the meeting is over."

"Arthur please." Merlin said as he stepped closer to his King. "I just want to be with you."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and couldn't find it in him to say no.

"Sorry I am late." Arthur said once he and Merlin walked in. Arthur sat on his throne and turned to a servant, "can you fetch another chair for my husband please."

"That's alright Arthur. I don't need a chair." Merlin said and sat on Arthur's knee.

Again Arthur looked at Merlin about to protest when Merlin looked at him and gave him one of his smiles. Arthur sighed and smiled. "Let's begin." he said.

The council who daren't say anything against their King started the meeting, trying not to stare at the sight the King and his husband made.

* * *

As soon as the doors closed behind the council members Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck. "Alone at last."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin tighter. "I must admit Merlin I like your fourth month a lot."

Merlin pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart since you entered your fourth month you have been touching me, holding my hand a lot more, touching my arm, holding me, hugging me longer, cuddling as soon as I get in bed, as for the mornings..."

Merlin smiled. "Fourth month might be what Gaius said, I might tire you out with all the sex I will be wanting."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. "Whatever you want Merlin. I will give you all I can."

"I want you now Arthur."

"Use your magic and lock the doors and you have me." he whispered, placing a small kiss on the brunets lips.

* * *

Morgana and Leon were just walking past the throne room doors when they heard a scream causing their daughter who was fast asleep in Leon's arms to wake up crying. Leon lifted his daughter up and started to rock her. "Papa is here Scar."

Morgana shook her head. "I knew if we called her Scarlett you would shorten it."

Leon smiled and kissed his wife. "Of course you knew, you are a seer."

Just then the throne room doors opened and a fully dressed, but messy looking Arthur appeared. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking from his niece to his sister.

Morgana raised an eyebrow looking from her brother to over his shoulder where she saw Merlin hastily tucking in his shirt and doing up his breeches. "Our daughter was asleep, movement helps her sleep so we came for a walk, she had just gotten off to sleep when a scream from in there woke her up."

By this time Merlin had appeared next to Arthur looking sorry. "I'm sorry Morgana. I have now entered my fourth month, I can't keep my hands off Arthur." he explained.

Leon smiled. "We understand Merlin. It's okay; she is drifting back off now."

"That's not the point though Leon."

Leon turned to his wife. "Morgana Merlin is horny; you know what you were like. It didn't matter where I was when you found me. What about that time I was changing in the armoury after training when Arthur injured his arm."

"Armoury? Morgana I was on my way there I could have walked in on you." Arthur said.

"I was horny and wanted my husband Arthur."

"So did Merlin."

"I'm sorry I know what it is like, we've just had a few sleepless nights with her." Morgana sighed.

Merlin stepped forwards and took Scarlett from Leon's arms. "I will need the practice, why don't you and Leon have the day to yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yes."

Morgana laughed. "Thank you, okay she is not due a feed for another four hours when she is bring her to me, other than that... have fun." Morgana said and grabbed her husband's arm and quickly walked away.

"Merlin sweetheart why did you do that?"

"Arthur we need the practice." Merlin explained and started to coo over Scarlett.

"Merlin when Scarlett is due her feed why do we have to take her back to Morgana?"

"Morgana feeds her from her breast."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"If all new-borns feed from their mother's breast...what about our child?"

Merlin stopped cooing over Scarlett and looked up. "I don't know... I'll have to ask Gaius how I can feed our baby."

Merlin held Scarlett up and pulled a face making her giggle. "Well aren't you gorgeous." he cooed as he kissed her.

"Merlin don't kiss her near her mouth, that has been on my sister's breast."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur who took a step back. "Looks like we can no longer kiss then if you feel that way."

"What?"

"Tell me Arthur when we have sex how many times have you stretched me with your tongue?"

"Loads of times."

"And how many times have you taken my cock into your mouth?"

"Again loads of times."

"Then how can I kiss you there knowing where your mouth has been." he said and left the throne room leaving Arthur stood there his mouth opening and closing a few times.

Arthur didn't see Merlin for the rest of the day except for when they had their meal together, and then Merlin paid more attention to Scarlett than him. When Merlin left Arthur went to see his sister.

"Stupid idiot. I don't blame Merlin." she said when Arthur told her what had happened. "Why did you say that?"

"Because I have a thing for speaking before thinking. Please Morgana he hasn't spoken to me for seven hours now. I can't take anymore."

"You want to make it up to him? Show him you didn't mean what you said?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss your niece in front of Merlin. He will be watching you closely as well Arthur."

* * *

Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers and saw his husband sat at the table, laughing and playing with Scarlett who was giggling. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the sight and look all that more forwards to when he and Merlin had their own. He walked over to where Merlin was sat and took Scarlett from him. "There's my gorgeous little niece." he said kissing her.

"I thought you said -"

"I was stupid Merlin. I'm sorry."

Merlin stood up and smiled as he kissed Arthur. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you. Do you know how bad it has been for me today with you not talking to me?"

"Probably how hard it was for me to sit through dinner and not say more than six words to you."

Arthur placed Scarlett in the middle of their bed and turned to find his arms full of Merlin.

"Oh that's better." the brunet sighed.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't I know it." he agreed, tightening his hold on his husband.

* * *

Later that night Morgana lightly knocked on Arthur and Merlin's chamber doors to fetch Scarlett, when she got no answer she quietly let herself in and smiled at the sight. Arthur was laying on his side on the bed, fast asleep, Merlin in front of him, his back to the Kings chest and in Merlin's arms was her daughter. She smiled and quietly left.

Leon looked up when he heard the door open. "Where's Scarlett?"

"Fast asleep along with Arthur and Merlin." she said as she sat on her husband's knee. "Looks like we have the night to ourselves." she said, laughing when Leon picked her up and carried her to their bed.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up and felt for Scarlett, when he couldn't feel her he quickly sat up only to find Arthur stood near the window, Scarlett in his arms. "Arthur?"

"Just got her back off again." he whispered. "Once dressed I will take her back to Morgana and Leon. We will have to have her again Merlin, having her for the night has made me more excited about having our own, I can't wait."

"I fear you will change your mind if our baby likes to cry a lot."

"I won't care Merlin; you will have given me the one thing I never thought I could have when I chose you."

Merlin smiled and got up and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and kissed the blond's shoulder. "You say the sweetest things sometimes."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Arthur had woken just before sunrise, he looked down at his still sleeping husband and let his hand run smoothly over the slight bulge of the brunets stomach, his child, their child was growing, Arthur couldn't stop the smile from his face.

Merlin was now in his fifth month of pregnancy, Arthur started to wonder how Merlin would be during his fifth month, his first two months he did nothing but eat, the third month he did nothing but take naps and sleep a lot and sleepwalk everywhere his fourth month he wouldn't let go of Arthur.

They had talked to Gaius asking why he went through different things for each month and the only explanation he had was that Merlin was a man and the way he acts and feels throughout his pregnancy can be completely different to a woman's. He could have something different each month or just settle and have a relatively normal one like Morgana had.

"Mm? Arthur?"

"Morning sweetheart." Arthur answered as he kissed Merlin who smiled and turned over so they were facing each other. When Merlin looped his arms around Arthur and held on tight Arthur let his hands roam down his husband's bare back and pull him closer. Gasping and pulled back when he felt something push against him.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked down.

Merlin smiled. "I think Arthur that that was our son or daughter saying good morning to you."

"Really? Was that the first kick?"

"The first proper one." Merlin answered, laughing when Arthur chucked the covers off them both and sat on his knees as he placed his hands on Merlin's stomach.

* * *

It was that night when Arthur groaned when he felt himself being roughly shook awake, he opened his eyes and saw that it was still dark out meaning it was still the middle of the night, he turned his head to see Merlin sat on his knees facing him. He let his eyes rest on Merlin's stomach that was slowly growing with their child before looking him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry Arthur."

Arthur sat up and drew Merlin into his arms. "It's not time to get up yet. Cuddle?"

"Arthur I am not asleep I am hungry."

"Okay I will get a servant, wait here." Arthur climbed off the bed and opened the door telling the knight there to fetch a servant.

Five minutes later a knock sounded at the door and Merlin's servant John entered. Arthur got off the bed and listed off Merlin's favourite foods, telling him to be as quick as he could. The servant smiled and bowed before leaving.

Within fifteen minutes the servant was back with a tray full of Merlin's favourite foods, all of what Arthur had asked for.

"That was quick."

"The cook knows how Lord Merlin likes to eat at all hours now so before she finishes for the day she cooks all of Lord Merlin's favourites in case he is hungry in the night and all he has to do is warm the food with his magic."

Merlin smiled when John left. "I love the cook." he said as he tucked into his food.

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"You love me?"

"Of course." Merlin answered, leaning over to Arthur in between bites of food. "I can't believe you thought I was dreaming."

"Can you blame me? It wouldn't be the first time would it."

"Well no but I haven't done that for a while now Arthur. You have to be up early for patrol, go back to sleep. I will be eating for a while yet."

Twenty minutes later when Merlin had finished eating he got back into bed and smiled when Arthur, in his sleep, reached out and pulled Merlin close to him. Merlin kissed the King's chest and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

When Merlin woke next he was alone in bed, he laid there for a few minutes, smiling when he felt a kick, he placed his hand on his stomach and smiled. "Morning baby." he said, getting another kick for an answer.

At dinner the throne room doors opened and Arthur walked in and kissed Merlin as he took his seat beside him. "How has your morning been?" Arthur asked as he started to put food on his plate.

"Good. Baby has been kicking a lot."

"Probably been kicking those pickled eggs you have been shoving in around."

Merlin laughed before dipping a pickled egg in a sauce before taking a bite.

"Is that sauce one of my favourites?"

Merlin smiled. "It is."

Arthur picked up a piece of chicken from his plate and dipped it in the sauce before placing it in his mouth.

Merlin opened his mouth to try and stop Arthur but it was too late, all he could do is watch Arthur who started choking and spat the meat out, picking up a jug of water and drinking as much as she could, not caring that most of it was spilling down his front.

The servants rushed forward to help their King. "More water!" he barked at them. "What the fuck is in that sauce Merlin?"

"I asked cook to chop up plenty of chillies and put in there."

"Thanks for warning me." Arthur said as he took a jug of water from a servant and started drinking it.

"You didn't give me a chance you just shoved it in."

"Fuck that is hot. How is your mouth not on fire?"

Merlin laughed instead of answering and shoved in another sauce covered pickled egg.

* * *

The next day found Morgana laughing as she handed Scarlett over to Merlin who had just finished telling her about what had happened the day before with Arthur.

"Did he forgive you?"

"What's to forgive? I tried to warn him but he didn't give me the chance, he just shoved it in."

Morgana laughed that was close to a cackle. "Where is he now? Sulking?"

"No he did enough of that last night; he is on the training field with Leon."

"Merlin Leon has gone hunting."

"What? Arthur told me he got asked by Leon to join him on the training field." Merlin stood up and walked to the window and looked out onto the training ground and found it empty. "Well well. Wait until he gets home."

Merlin had stayed with Morgana until dinnertime where he then went to his and Arthur's chambers with his servant who carried his tray of food. "Thank you John, I can't carry this as well as that." he said as he held a dish of fruit in one hand and a jug of water in the other.

"Anything else I can do for you Lord Merlin?" John asked.

"You can stop calling me that for a start, Merlin is just fine. And yes there is something you can do."

"Yes?"

"I will be setting up in another chamber. How do you feel about being my secret keeper?"

"You want no one knowing where you are?"

"People can know. Just not my husband."

"Has the King upset you?"

"He has lied and I want to know why when there was no need."

John nodded. "I will let cook know and the Lady Morgana and tell them you want no one knowing."

"Thank you John."

* * *

Arthur jumped off his horse when they got back to the stables. "I can't remember the last time I went on a hunt. It was good to get out. We got a few good catches."

"Was Merlin alright with you going?" Leon asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? I guess I should have told him."

"Why didn't you?"

"If I told him then he would want to come along. If I am honest it was also nice to have a break from him, don't get me wrong I love Merlin with all my heart but..."

"Arthur I felt the same with Morgana."

"So you understand?"

"Yes."

Arthur looked up. "Time for dinner. I will let you get to Morgana and see if I can find my husband." Arthur didn't have to look far as he found Merlin eating in their chambers. "Afternoon sweetheart."

Merlin smiled and accepted the kiss from Arthur and continued to eat. "How has your morning been?" he asked.

"Good made a nice change from sitting in meetings all the time."

"I know what you mean, it will be a nice change to not constantly eat and think about eating when not." Merlin said as he shoved in a slice of apple. "What is planned for this afternoon?"

"I have council meetings. How are you? Our baby?"

"We are doing well." Merlin smiled.

* * *

When Arthur set off for his council meeting Merlin went and fetched John who got some fresh clothes for Merlin for the following morning.

"May I say I am surprised you chose this part of the castle Merlin. It hardly gets used; I don't think King Arthur has been to this part since before he was King."

"And how often he did when I was his servant and him Prince I could count on one hand." Merlin laughed.

"May I ask how long you will be staying in your new chambers Merlin?"

"Depends on how long I want Arthur to suffer for lying to me when there was clearly no need to."

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn but hasn't the King gone through enough after what he went through during your month with sleepwalking?"

"Yes he did and he knew how sorry I was for that and it didn't matter to him, we will see what happens when he tells me the truth and the reason he lied."

"And if it was to spare your feelings?"

"Then I will be spending just the night here."

"But if you make up then why spend the night here?"

"He needs to know not to do it again."

John laughed. "What do you want me to tell Arthur should I see him?"

"If he asks where I am just tell him I am in my chambers, but don't tell him where. I know he will threaten you with all kinds but please don't let that worry you, if he goes to follow you let him."

"Let him? You said I am not to tell him where you are and only tell Morgana and the cook but I am to let him follow me that will lead him to you?"

"Yes. We do need to talk after all."

John laughed. "Okay Merlin." he said as he left Merlin in his new chambers

* * *

Arthur sighed and dropped his head back, he knew some council meetings went on for hours but this one, Arthur looked out of the window and saw it was dark; Merlin would be in bed now. Arthur made his way to their chambers and was surprised to see their bed empty, he looked on the table and saw a note.

"_Arthur gone to spend time with Morgana and talk to her. Hope all goes well with the council. X"_

Arthur smiled; he knew Merlin sometimes went to talk with Morgana he ended up falling asleep. Not wanting to disturb his husband, Arthur stripped down and got into bed, hugging Merlin's pillow, breathing in Merlin's scent as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Arthur went to see Morgana and asked her where Merlin was.

"I haven't seen him since he left yesterday evening, we spent the morning together he had dinner with you then he came to talk to me when you had a council meeting. Why what's wrong?"

"He didn't come to bed last night, I got a note saying he came to talk to you and I assumed he fell asleep here like he has done before."

"No he left after we had something to eat. Have you asked John? He always looks after Merlin and helps him."

"John I never thought, thank you Morgana." he said and left not seeing the smirk on his sister's face.

John was just taking Merlin's empty breakfast tray back to the kitchens when he heard his name being called; he turned and stopped when he saw the King jogging over to him. "Sire is everything alright?"

"I can't find Merlin where is he?"

"In his chambers. I have just taken him breakfast."

"Thank you Jo- what do you mean 'his' chambers?"

"The chambers Lord Merlin moved into yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"I do not know all the reasons sire."

"You will take me to him."

"I am sorry sire I cannot; I gave my word to Lord Merlin I will not tell you."

"I can make it difficult for you John."

"I know you can sire and Lord Merlin told me to not pay no mind to your threats as he will make sure I will be fine."

"Ugh just tell me where he is John."

"I am sorry sir I cannot."

"I am your King -"

"Yes you are but Lord Merlin is my master as you were his when you were Prince, did Lord Merlin not obey you and lie to your father, risking getting him in trouble to just help you?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes he did. Just tell me, is he alright and in the castle?"

"He is in the castle sire and he and your child are fine, Lord Merlin has just finished a very big breakfast."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you John." he said and walked away. Why had Merlin gone to a different chamber to sleep? He seemed alright when they had lunch. Had he done something to upset his husband? Wanting to talk to Merlin but knowing he couldn't as he didn't know where he was and knew John wouldn't tell him he would just have to follow him.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

Arthur waited until dinner when John got Merlin's food and decided to follow him. Little did he know that when he started to follow John he knew he was being followed.

Arthur followed John to a part of the castle Arthur seldom went all morning he had been searching chambers when he could, he never thought about looking in a place where he didn't go very often.

John had stopped and knocked on a chamber door and Arthur couldn't stop the smile on his face when he saw Merlin answer the door, hand on his stomach.

"I have your dinner Merlin."

"Thank you John. Have you seen Arthur this morning?"

"Yes he asked where you were and I told him I wouldn't tell him, he didn't like it like you said he wouldn't but I still didn't tell him." John winked at Merlin to let him know Arthur had followed him.

"So he doesn't know where I am?"

"I do now." Arthur said as he made himself seen. "Merlin what's the meaning of this?" he asked as he took the tray from John. "You can go now."

John didn't move.

Merlin smiled. "It's fine John, thank you."

"I will be back in a while to pick up your tray." he said and bowed his head before leaving.

"Are you going to come in? I want my dinner."

Arthur walked in and placed the tray on the table and sat down as Merlin started to eat. "May I ask why you left our chambers to sleep here?"

"Of course. May I ask why you lied when there was no need to?"

"Merlin?"

"Well you told me that you were training and then I find out from Morgana that you went hunting. Why lie Arthur?"

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't have."

"Then why -"

"I said I don't know." Arthur snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me either."

"Was it because you weren't with me Merlin?"

"Yes."

"So you will come back tonight then."

"Not until you tell me why you lied in the first place."

"I didn't want you to come."

Merlin stopped eating and looked up. "Why?"

"Merlin hunting is a dangerous sport, especially when you are nearly six months pregnant."

"Then why not just tell me that Arthur. If you had I would have stayed knowing how strongly you felt against it."

"I know that Merlin but there was another reason, I guess that is why I lied, to spare your feelings."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur and remembered what Morgana had told him when she was pregnant with Scarlett; Merlin smiled loving Arthur all the more now. "It's nice to have time alone isn't it? I think being with each other all day every day is what causes arguments and that's the last thing I want."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin smiled and stood up and moved around to sit on Arthur's knee. "Thank you Arthur and I love you even more for trying to spare my feelings. I'm sorry also, moving to another chambers like I did was too much, I should have just asked you outright."

"So you will join me in our bed tonight?"

"Yes Arthur. I will." he said, smiling before moving his head down to capture his husbands lips. "We need to work out things."

"Like what?"

"Like you going on hunting trips with your knights whilst I look after things here, Arthur if we spend all day everyday together there will be fights and I don't want that."

"I know Merlin. I don't either, I love you. So much."

"Ow!" Merlin gasped, his hand going to his stomach.

Before Arthur could ask how Merlin was the door banged open and John came rushing in. "I heard you say 'ow' is everything alright?" he asked, stopping just in front of his King and husband.

"How did you know Merlin said that unless you were listening at the door?" Arthur asked, looking at John closely.

"Because I was listening." At Arthur's raised eyebrow John added. "Sire." he looked from Arthur to Merlin. "Are you alright Merlin?"

Merlin laughed. "I am fine John. Baby kicked."

"Can I feel?"

"Of course."

Arthur placed his hand low on Merlin's stomach. "Keep your hand above mine." he warned.

John laughed. "Forgive me sire but you have nothing to worry about. I have a wife at home, a wife who has not long given birth to our son." he explained as he placed his hand on Merlin's stomach, laughing when he felt a kick. "You have a strong one in there Merlin."

"Since when have you called my husband by his first name?" Arthur asked when John stepped back.

"Since he told me to."

"It isn't proper for a servant to call his master by his given name."

"That it isn't sire, did Merlin ever call you by your given name?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before looking at his husband. "What have you been telling him about us?"

"Nothing personal Arthur. I knew John when I was your servant he knew I never addressed you as 'sire' or 'lord' always by your name."

"He was eavesdropping on our conversation Merlin."

"But I came here knowing full well you were following me though so we even?"

Merlin laughed at Arthur's face at John's words. "Yes John, go now whilst I am sitting on him."

John grinned and bowed his head. "I will see you at the evening meal to bring you your food. Back in your own chambers?"

"Yes John thank you. Go and spend the afternoon with your wife."

"You are giving me time off to change dirty clothes for when my son has messed? Thanks." he said sarcastically with a grin on his face as he left.

"Are you sure he is happily married with a wife."

"Yes Arthur. We are friends and that is all we will ever be. I only have eyes for one man and I am looking at him."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin with as much passion as he could. "Shall we go back to our chambers now?" Arthur panted when he drew back.

"Not yet. Sex first. I have been told make up sex is the best."

Arthur laughed and lifted a laughing Merlin up and carried him to the bed.

* * *

During Merlin's six month the sorcerer found that his mood had changed somewhat, he would do things he hadn't done since he was a child causing him to get into trouble from his mum. He would find himself promising Arthur that he would rest and when in council meetings he would go for a walk in town, talk to Gwaine on the training field and challenge the knight to a fight, nothing harmful, but it made Merlin feel better.

It was Gwaine who pointed this kind of mood out to Merlin who at first told Gwaine it was nonsense he was talking but after a few days Merlin was starting to find that what Gwaine pointing out to him was true.

That night when a six month pregnant Merlin jumped on Arthur and attacked him before riding him fiercely, Arthur didn't complain, he just held onto Merlin and enjoyed this new side of him.

After a long council meeting Arthur had found Merlin in their chambers eating with one hand and stroking his stomach with the other, talking to their child in between bites of food. "Afternoon sweetheart." Arthur said, kissing Merlin and then leaning forwards to place his lips on his husbands bump.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing... yet."

Merlin sighed and placed what food he had in his hand down. "What happened at the council meeting?"

"Percival came back with the report, the renegades there are about seven of them left, they are heading east. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon are going at dawn tomorrow to round them up and bring them back to serve their sentence."

"I am sensing there is an 'and' to this."

Arthur sighed. "And I am going with them."

"Okay."

"Okay? You don't mind me going, rounding up renegades? I will be gone for nearly a week."

"That's okay Arthur because I am going with you."

"You can get that idea out of your head right now. Merlin you are not going it will be dangerous. You could get hurt."

"So could you."

"Yes Merlin but I am not six months pregnant."

Merlin grumbled and sat back. "What am I supposed to do without you for nearly a week?"

"Eat and rest. You will have Morgana for company as Leon will be with me."

Merlin stared at the food on his plate before looking up at his husband. "Will you go over the plans with me so I know where you will be going please?"

"Of course I will." Arthur smiled as he sat down and kissed the brunet. The rest of the afternoon they spent together, Arthur telling Merlin everything where they were going who they were meeting, where they would be camping.

* * *

Just before dawn the next morning Merlin and Morgana were stood at the top of the stone steps. They had just said goodbye to their husbands who were mounting their horses in the courtyard. "Please be careful Arthur." Merlin called out.

"I will. Love you Merlin."

"You too Arthur." Merlin smiled and waved as Arthur winked before leaving.

As soon as Merlin saw Arthur cross the bridge he looked over his shoulder. "John!"

"I'm here Merlin." John said as he came walking out of the door carrying the things he had been told to pack just now by Merlin.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, pointing to the other bag John was holding.

"My things. I am coming with you."

"John -"

"Just until you meet up with Arthur and then I will leave. At least if I am with you Arthur can't have a go at you for coming alone."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you John."

John nodded. "I will ready the horses."

Merlin turned to see a smiling Morgana. "Are you sure you will be alright running things here?"

"Yes Merlin don't worry. Who is it you are meeting up with?"

"A man named Dirk. He is a sorcerer who will be showing Arthur and the knights the way, with magic you can see far ahead before you move in any direction."

"And Arthur has no idea what he looks like?"

"No. I sent a message out to Dirk as soon as I could after Arthur told me I am to meet him just after noon and meet Arthur tonight."

Morgana moved forwards and hugged Merlin. "Good luck Merlin and stay safe."

"I will Morgana."

"Oh I have told Leon what you are planning so don't worry if he lets on that it is you, he won't tell Arthur."

"Thank you Morgana. And take care of my niece whilst I am not here."

Morgana laughed. "I will Merlin. Now get going."

* * *

It had just gone noon and Merlin and John stopped and rested their horses by the lake where they were to meet Dirk and after nearly an hour of waiting there was still no show of him.

Merlin made his way to John. "Hey give us your hand, baby is kicking."

John placed his hand where Merlin placed it and smiled. "It's a lovely feeling that."

"You must be joking. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I knew you were pregnant."

Merlin turned and laughed when he saw an old friend step out. "Dirk you're late."

"Better late than never." Dirk said as he slowly walked over to Merlin.

"You are looking well." Merlin smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Liar, you on the other hand are glowing."

John looked over Dirk and saw the black breeches and boots, a dirty white top that was hanging loose and a long brown coat, his hair a bit longer than Merlin's and messy, a grey scarf much like Merlin wears hanging around his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this Merlin?"

"Yes Dirk. I can't have my husband out there alone." the brunet looked over his shoulder. "John get changed."

John nodded and started to get out the clothes he was to change into, all the time watching this Dirk, he knew Merlin knew him but he didn't.

Merlin had used his magic to make his hair slightly longer and dirtier he changed his clothes making him look a little like Dirk and the scarf around his neck went up and covered his mouth and nose.

For the next couple of hours Dirk had gone over everything he had gone over with Arthur through messages, after eating and knowing all he needed to Merlin set off again with John. "Merlin before you go I want your word as a sorcerer that I won't get any hassle from the King. I lived long enough looking over my shoulder when Uther was King. I thank my lucky stars that you took Arthur's heart."

Merlin laughed. "You have my word. Thank you Dirk. I owe you for this."

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

It was just after sunset when Merlin and John saw Arthur and the knights. Leon spotting them first stood up and made his way over to them. "Dirk?" he whispered.

Merlin winked at him and shook his head.

"How's Morgana?"

"She's fine. I have brought John with me."

Leon nodded. "I can now see it is you with your eyes, they give you away. Have you got stubble under that scarf?"

"No."

"Then don't let Arthur see you properly with it down or let him get too close with your eyes. Come on."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

Leon walked back to the other knights and Arthur with Merlin following. "Arthur? This is Dirk."

"And this is?" Arthur asked as he stood up and nodded to John.

"This is Louis. I go nowhere without him." Merlin said in a voice that wasn't his own.

"My husband told me he knew of you and that I can trust you."

"Merlin is a good man."

"That he is. We are about to eat have you eaten?"

"We have but I could eat again."

"You remind me of someone I know." Arthur said quietly as he turned back to camp.

Merlin looked worriedly at John who gave him a reassuring look.

* * *

"Where are we to start tomorrow then?" Gwaine asked halfway through their meal.

"Your King is yet to tell me so I can see which way to go." Merlin answered as he looked at his husband who frowned.

After they had all eaten Merlin and John laid out their bedrolls. "I was worried Arthur would recognise me when I lowered my scarf to eat." Merlin whispered.

"As did I. Is that why you kept your head down?"

"Yes."

"You risked it when you looked up at him didn't you."

"I know. He will find out soon though."

"When are you telling him?"

"I don't think I will. I will just wait and see if he notices."

"You going to give him clues?"

"I might." Merlin laughed with John and quickly turned it into a cough when he saw Arthur watching him.

"I don't think you will have to give him many clues if you carry on like you have been doing." John warned.

"I know."

* * *

The next morning when Arthur woke up he saw Merlin and John talking quietly whilst eating. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Having a wash." John answered.

"We haven't got time to eat we have to get packed up and get going."

"I guessed that." Merlin said. "I have to eat in the morning that's why I was up earlier." Merlin explained.

Arthur spent the next half hour talking to John and Merlin until the other knights woke up. Once everyone was ready Arthur showed Merlin the map and where the renegades were last seen and then stood back as Merlin used his magic to see far in front of him.

"This way." Merlin said as he got on his horse and started to move forwards.

* * *

After an hour Merlin held up his hand and used his magic again. "There is a camp not far up ahead, fire is all burnt out, no smoke so they may have been gone a while."

When they reached the site Arthur jumped down from his horse and touched where the fire once was. "It's cold. They have a good start on us." he stood up. "How far can you see when you use your magic like that?" he asked Merlin.

"Far."

"Not far enough."

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked, eyebrow raised.

"If you could see further we could have sped up a bit."

"That's your doing." Merlin answered back.

"How do you work that one out?"

"I tell you which way to go. It is up to you how fast we go. Once I tell you which direction there is no need to follow me."

"How dare -"

"Arthur don't start on Dirk because you are missing Merlin." Leon said.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded looking for Leon to Arthur. "It's not my fault you didn't bring your husband with you. If you did you wouldn't be this mardy."

"Mardy?" Arthur questioned, walking closer to Merlin as John and the other knights backed back.

"Yes."

"How dare you answer back to your King. How you are speaking to me is treason."

"You won't do anything to me. You need me to know which way to go."

"I don't need him." Arthur snapped, pointing at John.

"But I do. Anything happens to him and I walk." Merlin said folding his arms across his chest.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Arthur threatened.

"Why? Because you are King and I am a lowly peasant? Being King doesn't give you the right to treat people the way you do. Without your title you are just the same as me."

Arthur stepped closer to Merlin. "You know you are really starting to remind me of -" Arthur narrowed his eyes, looking closely into Merlin's eyes before lowering the scarf revealing Merlin's whole face. "Yep that's him."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and his hair went back to its usual length and was a lot cleaner and his face now clean and not dirty.

"Merlin good to have you with us." Gwaine said hugging the sorcerer.

"He isn't staying." Arthur said.

"I am Arthur."

"Merlin I don't want you here."

"Says you who started the argument just because you missed me."

"And I do Merlin and as happy as I am to see you I want you to go back with who I am guessing is John."

"I'm not leaving."

Arthur sighed. "Lancelot take Merlin back."

"I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for Merlin. I owe him. If he doesn't want to go back then I am not going to take him." Lancelot said.

"I made you a knight even though you are not a nobleman. I can change that rule."

Gwaine stepped forwards. "And what will you threaten me with Arthur as I am a noble man and owe Merlin a lot? Merlin stays Arthur. He can protect himself with his magic better than we can with our swords."

"You've turned all my knights against me."

"I have not. They just see what you don't. I am pregnant not ill I can look after myself. I don't need protecting."

Arthur sighed and saw his knights and John watching them. "Merlin can we talk privately?"

"No. There is no need because I am not going back."

Arthur sighed and picked Merlin up.

"Arthur put me down."

"No. You can kick and pinch and scream all you like but I am not putting you down."

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at the knights and John. "Help!"

Arthur stopped and turned. "Any of you do and I will have all of you on the worst servant duties for a month." he threatened, smirking when John and the knights backed back.

"Help me or I will use my magic to turn you all into rabbits." Merlin snapped.

The knights and John moved forwards.

"Any of you do and I will go hunting." Arthur warned.

John looked at Gwaine and Percival. "Help me get firewood?"

"We'll show you the best places." Gwaine said and hurried away with Percival and John.

Leon looked at Lancelot and Elyan. "We will need some food, let's go hunting." he said.

"Come back here you COWARDS!" Merlin shouted.

Once they were alone Arthur put Merlin down. "Is there actually a sorcerer called Dirk?"

"Yes. I know him. And before you start he didn't know I was pregnant, once he knew he wanted me to go back."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Arthur you are rounding up renegades. You don't know if any of them have magic. Arthur every time you go on these hunts you end up nearly getting stabbed and you don't know it as I use my magic to save you."

"You do?"

"Yes Arthur. What would you rather have me do in my condition? Stay at home and have sleepless nights and worry and stress myself which I don't need or be with you and keep a peace mind in knowing you will be fine?"

Arthur sighed. "When you put it like that. Why didn't you just say this before we left?"

"Because you would have either hugged me and assured me you would be fine or we would have had hot sex with me waking up alone."

"I wouldn't have done either of those things." Arthur denied. At Merlin's raised eyebrow the King shyly smiled. "Okay fine I would have done."

"Arthur I am not going to go back to Camelot I am going to stay here with you."

Arthur kissed his husband before holding him close. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

John, Percival and Gwaine came back to an empty campsite. "Where are Merlin and Arthur?" Percival asked.

John lit the fire and looked around. "I will go and have a look, see if Merlin is alright."

"John Merlin is with Arthur; Arthur would die before letting anything happen to Merlin."

"I know that but it doesn't stop me worrying." he said and walked off in the direction in front of him. He walked for a few minutes before stopping when he heard a rustling noise. Turning he rolled his eyes at what he saw, a small smile on his face.

All he could see was the back of Arthur, Merlin up against a tree with his arms around Arthur's neck and legs around his waist. John quickly turned around and headed back to camp, when he got back he saw that Leon, Elyan and Lancelot had also returned.

"Did you find them?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes and they are... busy." was all he said and started to sort out what Leon, Elyan and Lancelot had caught.

By the time the food was cooked Arthur and Merlin had returned, hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

"I take it Merlin and I are not returning to Camelot then?" John asked.

"No Merlin will be joining us." Arthur answered, holding Merlin close as he sat them both down on the log by the fire.

"I have only cooked a bit of what they have caught, the rest can do for tonight and breakfast tomorrow." John said smiling at Merlin who smiled back.

"Thank you."

Arthur frowned when he saw Gwaine smirking. "What's tickled you?"

"John went to check and see if Merlin was alright after he lit the fire and saw that not only was Merlin fine but you were both busy. May I ask doing what?"

Merlin laughed. "John is always catching us."

"He's what!?" Arthur said, his head going from John to his husband.

"Well its really your fault, you always like to jump on me and surprise me all over the castle, you ought to thank John really, if it weren't for him we would have had a bigger audience at times."

"He watches us?"

"No Sire I don't watch you. With Merlin being my master I am not far from him, when I see you approach I know what is going to happen as you seem to have the same look in your eye as I do when I want my wife so I sort of stand on guard and make sure you are not seen by anyone else."

Arthur stood up when the knights started laughing and looked down at Merlin who had just finished eating with a smile on his face. "Are you finished eating or do you wish for more?"

"I am finished."

Arthur nodded. "Get that fire out and packed up we set off again in five minutes."

"Sorry." John apologised when Arthur walked away.

Merlin smiled. "It's okay. I will make him feel better later."

* * *

They had set off once more and they were getting closer, they had found fresh blood on the trail and knew one of them must be injured so they were catching up to them. Arthur stopped them all when he saw the sun set. "We camp here for the night and set off again at first light."

"Arthur I can see the way ahead with my magic."

"I know Merlin but that is all you have been doing today. I want you to rest." Arthur said as he jumped down off his horse and helped Merlin down from his.

Halfway through eating Merlin dropped his bowl and clutched his stomach. "Ow!"

"Merlin!" Arthur dropped his bowl and hurried over to his husband. "Breath Merlin, breath, remember what Gaius said."

"Arthur..."

"Leon pack everything up."

"Arthur..." Merlin said.

"We need to get back as soon as possible."

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and hurried over to Merlin. "I'm here sweetheart, don't worry we will get you back as quickly as possible."

"Arthur it was just a kick."

The knights who were rushing to get packed up froze at Merlin's words.

"A kick?" Arthur asked. "You have felt kicks before Merlin and none of them have hurt."

"A few have, this one was a hard one though." Merlin said as he hit Arthur on the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You put the baby in there. Plus you said you want to know all I go through."

Arthur dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Merlin's stomach. "So you are not going into early labour?"

"No."

"It was just a kick?"

"Yes."

"So you are alright then?"

"No."

"No? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"That kick hurt and made me jump. I dropped my dinner."

John walked over and handed Merlin a bowl full of stew. "Here you go Merlin."

Arthur chuckled when he saw his husband smile and take the stew off John and start to eat, pausing to kiss Arthur when he caught him staring.

* * *

That night John had laid Merlin's bedroll right next to Arthur's with his own not too far away in case Merlin needed anything.

"Gwaine I want you on watch duty with Lancelot and then Percival you with either Elyan or Leon, swap any way just make sure you and Percival are not on duty watch together."

"Why not?" Gwaine asked.

"Because how you are with Percival is how I am with Merlin, the only thing you will be watching and checking out is him."

Leon laughed. "I will watch with Gwaine."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

The next morning before dawn Merlin woke Arthur up. "Arthur."

"Mmm?" Arthur hummed, holding Merlin closer.

"I want to wash before the others wake."

"Mmm... 'kay." Arthur mumbled.

Merlin smiled and as carefully as he could, got up.

John woke up when he felt movement behind him; he looked over his shoulder and saw Merlin getting some of his things from the bag at side of him. "Do you wish to bathe?"

"Yes John but I am fine on my own, in fact, give him ten minutes and then wake Arthur and tell him I am bathing in the lake and tell me how quick he moves later."

John laughed. "Alright Merlin."

Arthur woke up when he heard John making a noise as he was doing breakfast for them all. He groaned and threw his arm out and felt the space next to him empty. "Merlin?" he lifted his head up and saw John. "Where's Merlin?"

"He has gone to bathe before the others awake."

"Why didn't he wake me?"

"I don't know, I think it might be because he is getting a bit self-conscious now as his stomach is growing."

Arthur grunted and chucked the blanket off him and headed to the lake to where Merlin was, telling John to tell the others they were not to be disturbed.

* * *

Arthur got to the lake and saw Merlin in the water up to his waist, not taking his eyes off his husband, Arthur stripped and walked into the water and put his arms around his sorcerer. "What's this I hear about you being self-conscious with your stomach growing?" he asked.

"When did John tell you?"

"When did you tell him?"

"Last week. I mean look at me." Merlin said as he turned.

"I am and you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see a gorgeous man who has one gotten more beautiful the further along he has gotten in his pregnancy." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's protruding belly. "I see our child growing. I see all of you like this every day and have to fight the very strong urge to not grab you and ravish you."

"Well we are alone now, you have got your hands on me, why aren't you rav -"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips on his, moaning when he felt Arthur's hands move around to his back and grab his arse, squeezing the globes. "Oh Arthur..." he moaned as he ran his hand down his Kings front and curling his fingers around Arthur's cock.

Arthur pulled back when he heard a noise. "What was that?"

"My stomach. I think our baby wants breakfast."

Arthur smiled and kissed his husband. "Then let's get you some food, sooner we catch those renegades the sooner we can get back and I can fuck you all day in our bed."

Merlin moaned and pulled away. "Now I really want to get going back. I am determined I want these renegades caught by nightfall."

"If we do I want you well out of the way as they will put up a fight."

"I promise." Merlin whispered and took Arthur's hand, leading him back to the bank where they dried and dressed before heading back into camp where everyone was up and John was just serving breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast they had set off again. Merlin had used his magic to see in front of him and gasped.

"Merlin what is it?"

"I see them. The renegade that was injured they have just killed him."

"He's slowing them down."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur with a frown on his face.

"With us Merlin if one is injured we treat them and split up and make sure they get back and get the help they need, obviously with these they kill the injured ones to stop them slowing the rest of them down. We need to pick up speed."

* * *

A couple of hours later they had stopped to rest the horses and Merlin went to get some water.

John made his way around the knights asking if any of them need more water, he made his way to the lake where Merlin was and heard voices.

"Look at this one, the clothes he is wearing he has to be royalty."

"Look at that!" the second one whispered, pointing at Merlin's hand. "The ring, look at the sigil. Pendragon."

"I see. This has to be Arthur's husband." they watched as Merlin turned a little and gasped. "Pregnant." they both turned and smirked at each other. "He is ours until we are safely across the border. He has magic so we need to work out how to grab him."

John turned and ran straight back to where Arthur was, falling at Arthur's feet when he reached them all.

"John? You look like you have seen a ghost." Arthur said as he helped him up.

"Mer-" he gasped, holding the pain in his side as he tried to control his breathing. "By the lake. Two renegades have spotted Merlin, plan on taking him hostage until they are over the border."

Arthur's face hardened and drew his sword he signalled his knights which way to go and turned to John. "Show me where."

* * *

When they got there, there were now six watching Merlin and planning. "There were only two before." John whispered.

"There are six now, there are eight altogether, we need to overtake them and get them to take us to their leader."

"What about the trees?" Leon whispered.

Arthur looked up at the tree that they were under and looked across. "It would have to be the lightest one of us to get from tree to tree to get to the one above Merlin, jump in the middle of them making them focus their attention elsewhere, it will only give us seconds but that is all we need."

"I'll go." Gwaine said. "Next to Merlin when he isn't pregnant I am the lightest."

Percival helped Gwaine up the tree and watched along with the others as Gwaine made his way closer to Merlin.

Gwaine as quietly as he could made his way until he was hovering above the renegades, he looked down at Merlin who was splashing water on his face, back to the renegades who looked ready to attack, taking a breath Gwaine dropped down, his hands going out and landing hard on two of the renegades shoulders, taking them down with him.

Merlin jumped at the noise and spun round just as Arthur raised his sword. "Now!" he shouted as he and the others rushed over.

Gwaine took care of the ones he dragged down whilst the others charged at the other four. After managing to knock them all to the ground Arthur shoved the one he was fighting to Percival who held him tight and hurried over to Merlin and held him tight.

"I didn't hear them." Merlin said as he held Arthur, his face buried in the blond's neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur pulled back and placed his hands on Merlin's face checking him closely. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Arthur. Do what you need to."

Arthur turned and pulled his sword from out of the ground and with his left hand his fisted the renegades top and used his right hand to hold the tip of the sword at his chest. "Where is your leader?"

"You think I would tell you that."

"I know you will. Unless you want this sword run through you right now."

"If I tell you and lead you to them you will only take us back and have us all killed so I will pass on this one."

"So be it. By the laws of Camelot I found you guilty. I sentence you all to death." Arthur nodded to Lancelot and Elyan who stepped forwards and started to tie him along with the others up.

Merlin had then used his magic and found that the last two were not far and could be reached on foot.

* * *

It was three days later when they all arrived back in Camelot. Guards met them at the gates and took the renegades whilst Arthur helped Merlin from his horse handing the horses over to the stable boys who took them from their King and the knights.

Merlin walked over and hugged John. "Thank you for coming with me. I don't want to see you for a week, go home and spend it with your wife and child."

"Are you sure Merlin? I can see to you first."

"I will be fine John. Go."

John smiled and hugged Merlin. "Thank you." he said as he grabbed his bag and hurried away.

They had just walked into the throne room when Morgana came hurrying forwards and laughed when Leon picked her up.

"How have things been Morgana?"

"Same as always, no problems." she answered before kissing her husband.

"Well we caught all the renegades they will be executed at dawn the day after tomorrow. Will you be alright watching over Camelot for tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

Morgana pulled away and looked from her brother to Merlin. A knowing smile on her face. "Of course. Sort out now what you need to and I will keep a look out over things until the day after tomorrow."

Arthur grinned and sorted out what he needed to with the renegades before picking up Merlin and carrying him to their chambers, giving warning that he and his husband were not to be disturbed as Arthur fully intended to make good on the promise he made to Merlin when they were both in the lake.

* * *

Merlin was now in his seventh month of pregnancy and had seemed to get really big all at once. He was a bit unsure at first but Arthur had told him he was gorgeous and that there was nothing wrong in showing off what their love for each other had created.

Arthur was now seething and hating his words he used to reassure Merlin as Merlin after hearing those words from Arthur allowed his bump to be shown, he no longer wore tops too big that hid his bump.

People seeing this couldn't get over how big Merlin was and wanted to touch his stomach.

Arthur was currently sat at the top table watching his husband as he moved around to talk to the guests. The had had a ball. Friendly neighbouring Kingdoms had come bearing gifts for the upcoming of Merlin and Arthur's baby.

Arthur watched as Merlin shook their hands or hugged them, laughing and nodding his head before they placed a hand on his stomach, men were laughing when they felt a kick whilst the women cooed.

It was only when Gwaine walked over to Merlin and placed a hand and the side of his face on Merlin's stomach that Arthur stood up and marched over to them both, pulling Merlin away from the knight and wrapping his arms around him. "Mine." he snapped.

Gwaine laughed and turned to Lord Geoffrey and his wife. "I told you he was possessive." he said making the visiting royals laugh.

Merlin laughed and held onto Arthur. "He has been a lot lately. Although I don't understand why."

Lady Emily smiled. "My Geoffrey was just the same when I was showing a lot."

"Arthur has always been possessive of me but I haven't seen him show this side in public for a while now."

As the music started up Arthur turned Merlin to face him. "Dance with me?"

"Always."

Once they started dancing Merlin started talking once more. "What has been wrong with your face all night?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Arthur we have had Lord's and Lady's, Kings and Queens come from all over bringing gifts for our baby when I have it and you have sat with a scowl on your face all night."

"People are touching what is mine."

"I am not your property Arthur."

"I know that but you are my husband and I don't like people touching and stroking your stomach."

Merlin sighed and brought his arms up and looped them around Arthur's neck. "How about you put up with people wanting to touch and stroke my stomach and later when it is just the two of us you can touch and stroke me all over."

Arthur smiled. "Deal." he whispered before placing his lips on the brunets.

* * *

As the night wore on Merlin had taken to sitting a lot as all that dancing with Arthur and making his way around the guests had not only hurt his feet but his back also. He had sat himself next to the table full of food and started to eat between resting and smiling at those who looked at him.

John came over and filled his goblet. "Comfortable?"

"For the moment yes. Arthur is King I'll let him walk around and talk to the guests instead of me, I don't know what hurts worse my feet or back."

"You ought to get Arthur to do to you what I had to do when my wife was pregnant, rub her feet and back."

"Great idea. I will get him doing that once we retire."

John laughed. "Let me know when you want me."

"Thank you John."

Merlin was only on his own for five minutes when someone sat beside him. "Lord Merlin?"

Merlin turned and saw a man about Arthur's age sat there. "Merlin please."

"Okay Merlin. I am Prince Glen. I have come with my father Lord Richard."

"Oh yes I was talking to him earlier, such a kind man."

"That he is. May I?" Glen asked, holding his hand out.

"Of course."

Glen placed his hand on Merlin's stomach and felt nothing.

"I think baby is asleep." Merlin said and gasped when Glen pressed a little and got a kick in return. "I think you woke the baby up." Merlin laughed.

After John had escorted his wife and baby home he had returned to keep an eye out for Merlin until he retired and saw that Prince Glen was still talking to Merlin. A frown appeared on his face when he saw the look Glen gave his master when he turned to get some more food.

After making his way around the other servants and talking to them John made his way over to Arthur. "Sire?"

Arthur who was talking with an old friend turned and saw John stood there. "John. Is everything alright?"

"I am not sure."

Arthur frowned and turned back to his friend. "Excuse us please." he said before walking away with John. "What's wrong?"

"Prince Glen has been talking with Merlin for a while now. I am not sure about him Arthur."

Arthur looked over and saw Prince Glen whisper something to Merlin who laughed. "I don't like how comfortable he looks with my husband."

"I don't think Merlin understands or sees how Glen sees him."

"What do you mean?"

"Send Gwaine over there sire and have him place his face on Merlin's stomach once more and watch Glen all the while."

Arthur called Gwaine over.

"What's up Princess?" the knight asked when he walked over.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Go over to Merlin and do what you did before that got me possessive of him."

"Why?"

Arthur explained all to Gwaine. "So just be oblivious to Glen and do what you normally do to make my husband laugh."

Gwaine nodded and made his way over to Merlin and Glen. "How's baby?" he asked when he was in front of them both.

Merlin smiled. "Very active now. I think Glen here woke the baby up."

Gwaine dropped to his knees and placed the side of his face on Merlin's stomach. "Come on baby kick for Uncle Gwaine." he said making Merlin laugh.

Across the room Arthur watched as Gwaine dropped to his knees and placed his face on Merlin's stomach making Merlin laugh and not missing the scowling look Glen was giving Gwaine.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? If there is anyone who should be giving Gwaine that look it should be me."

"I have been talking to people sire one of the servants who have come with Prince Glen and Lord Richard. It seems that Prince Glen has a thing for pregnant people. Back in his own Kingdom it would seem that some men don't mind it as they think of it fantastic that a Prince like Glen finds their partner attractive."

"So they allow Glen to sleep with them?"

"Some do sire."

"If he thinks he can have Merlin he can bollocks." Arthur growled. "Thank you John." he said as he made his way over.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter**__** seven will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a Merthur idea I thought of and is just 16,000 words of FLUFF! **_

_**This story will have seven chapters, a chapter a day :)**_

_**Summary: Merlin being male, his pregnancy is different from any other one females have. Join Merlin and Arthur on their journey of what they go through and what they are willing to go through to have more should they so wish it.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Only light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes :D**_

* * *

Gwaine stood up quickly when he saw Arthur approaching and held his hand so far up. "Sorry. Merlin said the baby is very active and I just wanted to feel."

"Only one person can touch Merlin and that is me as he is mine and I do _not_ share." he growled as he pulled Merlin to his feet and held him closely.

"Arthur what is wrong with you it's only Gwaine." Merlin quietly said in his ear.

"I wasn't talking to Gwaine." Arthur whispered back.

Merlin pulled his head back to question Arthur further. "Who are you talking to then if not Gwaine?"

Glen stood up. "I think he was talking to me Merlin."

"Lord Merlin to you." Arthur answered.

"Again Arthur with your possessiveness. All Glen did was touching my stomach when the baby kicked."

"What he did Merlin and what he wants to do are two very different things."

"Ridiculous Arthur."

"Merlin I know things yes I know you are very attractive and have accepted that other men and women fall for you and I haven't got a problem with that as they know you are mine and I do. Not. Share." Arthur said giving Glen a look.

"What? Arthur Glen doesn't see me like that, do you Glen."

"Well I will admit that you are attractive." he said as he placed his hand on Merlin's back, too low for Merlin's liking.

"Oh." he said. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he felt the hand and moved closer to Arthur.

"Son you couldn't leave it could you. One night and you had to start I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me."

Arthur turned to see Lord Richard approach them all. "I apologise for my sons behaviour I am ashamed of how he is with this fascination."

"It's not an apology from you me or my husband is after." Arthur said.

"I am sorry King Arthur, Lord Merlin. I think I will retire only then do I know I will be able to behave." Glen nodded at them both and his father before leaving.

"I hope my son's antics haven't caused a rift at all between us." Lord Richard said.

"Not at all Richard. Your son is his own man now; you can no longer control how he chooses to be." Merlin said with Arthur nodding in agreement.

"He goes through phases like this. I am just wanting this one to go as soon as."

"Have you thought about holding a ball Richard, inviting all the young Lady's and Princesses hoping one will catch Glen eye, even a Prince or Lord, if he falls for them he will settle." Arthur suggested.

"Do you think that will work?" Richard asked.

"I believe so. The man you see today was nothing like the man I was before I met Merlin; he changed me for the better." Arthur said earning a kiss from his husband.

"I will see to it as soon as we return tomorrow. Thank you Arthur."

* * *

As the night wore on Merlin got more tired. Arthur had offered to escort him back to their chambers but Merlin was adamant he was staying, saying it would be rude to get up and leave them. Most of the women who understood told Merlin to go but Merlin wouldn't budge.

It was only when Merlin sat to rest on Arthur's throne for five minutes, falling asleep that the guests smiled and decided to call it a night and all meet again for breakfast before leaving to return to their own Kingdoms.

When the last guest left the throne room Arthur asked John to turn their bed down whilst he moved closer to Merlin to carry him there. As gently as he could Arthur put one arm around Merlin's back and the other under his legs and lifted him up.

"Arthur?" Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where did they all go?"

"They went to bed Merlin. They all decided to call it a night and meet in the morning for breakfast when they saw you asleep on my throne."

"I'm sorry." Merlin yawned and placed his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't apologise sweetheart." Arthur soothed, kissing Merlin's forehead.

"Thank you John." Arthur whispered as he placed Merlin on the bed. "Being here until late you don't have to come in tomorrow."

"I know that is what Merlin would say so I will tell you what I would have told him. See you in the morning." John said as he left.

Arthur yawned and stripped Merlin before stripping himself and got in bed, blowing out the candle as he did, he pulled Merlin up close to him, placing one hand on his husband's stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur felt he was only asleep five minutes before being roughly shook awake. "Arthur. Arthur get up now."

Arthur woke up and saw Merlin sat up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"My back."

"What about it?"

"Rub it."

"What?"

"Rub it. It has been killing me all night with the dancing and making my way around the guests."

"Merlin I am tired."

"I will go and find Prince Glen then, surely he not mind..."

That got Arthur sitting up. "I'm up." he said as he sat up and placed his legs either side of Merlin and started to rub where Merlin told him to.

"Oh so good." Merlin moaned as his head dropped back.

After a few minutes of rubbing Merlin turned and looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Are you serious?"

"Merlin you making noises like that of course I am hard."

Merlin smiled and turned as best he could. "Well, you helped me when I needed it; it's only fair I return the favour."

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin down with him.

* * *

Arthur had jumped from his horse and hurried up the steps in the courtyard where Merlin was stood waiting. He had just got back from a long week away visiting a neighbouring Kingdom, with Merlin now being eight months pregnant he had to stay behind and Arthur was going crazy, missing Merlin only two days in.

He reached the top of the stairs and took Merlin into his arms kissing him with as much passion as he could, not caring that his people in the courtyard below had stopped to stare. "I missed you so much." Arthur panted when he pulled back.

"I guessed that." Merlin laughed.

"Have you missed me?"

John laughed. "Are you kidding? He has been sleeping with your clothes, refuses to let the maid take them to be washed, told me they smell like you."

Arthur smiled and looked from John to his husband who blushed. "Do I smell bad?"

Merlin put his arms around Arthur and buried his face in the King's neck. "You smell good." he moaned.

After spending a day in each other's arms in bed with Morgana once more looking after the Kingdom for the day Arthur had gone to the kitchens when Merlin was fast asleep and asked the cook there to prepare all of Merlin's favourite foods as they would be going on a picnic the next day.

* * *

The next morning Merlin was woken up by John. "Where's Arthur?"

"Waiting for you. Come on we need to get you ready for your day out with your King."

"My day out? What has Arthur planned now?"

"Something he knows you will love and that you both haven't done for a while. Now come on, let's get you dressed."

Merlin just smiled and got dressed with the help of John. Once dressed Merlin followed John to the stables where Arthur was waiting. "A picnic?"

"Yes Merlin. Full of all of your favourite food. You can't ride a horse now so I have had a cart all ready for us." Arthur had helped Merlin into the back of the cart making sure the food was his side and not near Merlin.

"Why is the food over there?" Merlin asked once they set off. John at the front with the horses.

"Because if the food was next to you love we would only have half a basket by the time we got there."

"Can't you at least give me something? I have had no breakfast; I came straight to you with John."

Arthur smiled and moved to get something from the basket of food, missing the wince on Merlin's face as he placed his hand on his stomach.

* * *

When they got there John had laid out the picnic blanket by a tree that overlooked the lake and set all the food out. "I will go and make myself scarce for a while. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you John." Merlin said as John walked away leaving Arthur to help him down and over to the blanket.

"How do you want to do this?" Arthur asked.

"My back to your front, your arms under mine, and then slowly down." Merlin answered.

Arthur got behind Merlin and very slowly helped him down as he was told to and looked closely at his husband once he was down.

"How was the week with Lord Geoffrey then?"

"Great, made good progress. Missed you like crazy I have had seven sleepless nights."

"First night I couldn't sleep, from then on I was to take a potion Gaius did for me as I needed to sleep." Merlin said as he popped berries into his mouth one after the other.

Arthur laughed. "I like how you just chuck them in. Just open your mouth and catch them as you chuck them."

Merlin turned and chucked a berry at his husband who moved to catch it in his mouth.

After they had eaten Arthur started talking. "Sweetheart we have our baby in a month and we need a name for a girl and a boy."

"I know we -_oh!"_

"Merlin?" Arthur moved closer to his husband. "Merlin what is it?"

"Just twinges, I have had them on and off all morning."

"It's starting? Merlin you are a month early!"

"Arthur I realise how far gone I am and John told me his wife had these a month before she had theirs."

"But you are a man."

"Really? You know I didn't know."

Arthur chuckled. "I merely mean that with you being a man your pregnancy is different, I mean look how your months have been, Morgana had mood swings and just ate a lot and that's it, you on the other hand..."

Merlin laughed. "I know." he said before gasping. "Oh fuck Arthur I don't think this is like what John's wife went through."

"Oh bollocks." Arthur said, his eyes wide as he saw dampness in the sorcerer's breeches. "Merlin what do we do?"

"Do? We finish the picnic. What do you think we do you go and get help!"

"John!" Arthur shouted.

John came hurrying forwards. "Anything I can do... oh fuck." he said when he saw Merlin. "I will go and get Gaius."

"Hurry." Arthur ordered as he moved closer to Merlin. "Can you hold it?" he asked when John rode off.

"Hold it? _Hold it?_ This isn't me bursting for a piss stupid I am in labour I can't hold it."

"But we need Gaius to cut the baby out."

Merlin frowned. "Cut our baby out?" he panted.

"Yeah. How else is the baby going to come out?"

"Arthur tell me something, when a woman has her baby she pushes it out of the hole the bloke shoves his cock in yes?"

"Yes."

Merlin reached forwards and grabbed Arthur's top pulling him closely to him. "Same goes for me."

"Really?"

"Well not the hole I piss out of idiot."

"What's with the attitude Merlin?"

"I am in pain. You caused this with your lusts so I am blaming you."

"Merlin please, what can I do?"

"Get these breeches off me, our baby wants out. Now."

Arthur did as Merlin asked and watched as Merlin took deep breaths. He moved closer only to be shoved back. "Don't touch me." Merlin snapped, panting as he dropped his head back. "Oh! Arthur your hand."

Arthur gave Merlin his hand and yelled in agony. "Fuck Merlin that hurt."

"Well I am sorry for your pain." Merlin answered sarcastically.

* * *

John rode into Camelot and stopped before jumping down and running as quick as he could to Gaius' quarters. He burst through the door making the old man and Leon who he was tending to, jump.

"John what's your hurry?"

"Merlin and Arthur went for a picnic. Merlin has gone into labour."

Gaius started to rush around, gathering things he will need. "You must take me to them, Merlin's magic will help a lot but if he gets too weak or tired at any point then I will have to use my magic to ease the baby out."

Leon stood up. "I will inform Morgana. Is there anything else I can do?" he asked.

"Yes. We will need a couple of knights with us in case there are any complications and Merlin needs to be lifted back onto the cart." Gaius said.

Within half hour Gaius, John, Percival and Gwaine were on their way to Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

"Merlin? Merlin!"

"I'm here Arthur, just tired."

"Merlin please tell me that is all you are."

Merlin saw the worried look on Arthur's face and raised his hand to touch his cheek. "Arthur you have no need to worry. I am merely tired because of what I have just done and used a lot of magic in doing so. If Gaius was here he would have used his magic and it wouldn't have tired me so much." Merlin answered.

Arthur nodded before looking down. "How do I..."

Merlin smiled. "You are doing fine Arthur."

Arthur smiled as he looked from his child to Merlin. "I am so proud of you. And love you."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin answered as he saw the top of his son's head from where he was wrapped up in Arthur's cape, the little tufts of dark hair showing.

"Thank god he doesn't have your ears Merlin."

"I thought you said you liked my ears."

"I do. They make great handles." Arthur answered making his husband laugh. "Are you going to name our son then?"

"What would you like for a name Arthur?"

"Any you pick I know I will love. I will pick the name for our next one."

"Next one? Let me get over this one first."

"Merlin! Arthur!" came a voice.

The King and his husband looked up and saw Percival and Gwaine jumping down from the cart, helping Gaius down who hurried over with John. "You delivered your baby Arthur?" Gwaine asked.

"I did. We have a healthy baby boy. Gaius can you check Merlin please."

Gaius did as he was asked and after five minutes smiled at Arthur. "He is tired but with rest he will make a full recovery."

Arthur sighed with relief.

"I will need to check the baby also Arthur with Merlin being a month early." Gaius took the baby from Merlin and carefully placed the sleeping baby down and unwrapped the cloak. "A healthy boy. Congratulations to you both. Merlin's hair and lips but your eyes and nose Arthur. Does he have a name?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled before answering. "Jamie."

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
